


Penelopes Trick

by AK_wrote_fics



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF Penelope Garcia, BAMF Spencer Reid, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Fem!Spencer Reid, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Nail Polish, Other, Pansexual Penelope Garcia, Shy Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_wrote_fics/pseuds/AK_wrote_fics
Summary: Spencer really wants to paint his nails so he goes to garcia to have her do it for him. little does he know she has a secret plan that the team will soon find out...
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Penelopes Trick

Spencer had been battling the debate in his head all week. All he wanted to do was paint his nails. It seemed so fun to have some color on his nails and he had been thinking about doing it but couldn’t execute the mission by himself. Also, what was the team going to think. What jokes were Morgan going to make about Spencer painting his nails? Spencer always knew that sexuality was only a social’s construct and he had always wanted to paint his nails since he was a kid, maybe even wear a skirt; who knows. He had kept his desire pretty low in the back of his head until that Monday. Garcia came into work with a fresh set of colorful, long nails, and Reid could feel the jealousy bubbling deep inside him. He just wanted to be able to express himself that way without having to worry about his masculinity being questioned. Spencer never needed to protect his sexuality or masculinity. Who cares if he likes more feminine things? Its not like hw thinks there’s anything wrong with it. In fact, he knows that scientifically, exploring sexuality is healthy for the human brain and development, and he decided to take that statistic to heart. It was Friday that Spencer finally worked up the courage to go to Penelope and ask her if she could paint his nails for him. He went to her office a few minutes before leaving and knocked on her door.

"Boy genius to what do i owe the pleasure?" she said smiling her contagious smile.

"Uh- um- i- i was wondering if you could maybe come over this um- weekend and..." he paused, rubbing his neck in nervousness. not that Penelope would ever judge him for anything, but because he was worried she would tell Derek. "Can you maybe come over and bring nail polish to paint my nails?" he rushed out in one breath.

"OH MY GOSH YES!! You finally asked!! Ok i have sooooo many different colors. I think purple would suit you best but we can go for a blue or maybe even a bright orange-"

"Woah Garcia slow down a little there. I just need to ask you one thing."

"Of course what is it?"

This was the hardest part because he knows how close Penelope and Derek are.  
"Can you maybe not tell Derek? I just really want this and I don't want him to make jokes at me or anything. And can we maybe just do clear to get a feel for it? i'm not sure i want some exotic colors"

Yes 100% to both of those. I would never tell Derek anything that would get him to make fun of you i promise baby."

He sighed a sigh of relief and only felt excited for what was to come. He invited her over on Saturday evening so she had time to buy some nail polish and other supplies she needed. What Spencer had yet to find out, is that Penelope had a fun surprise hidden up her sleeve. Is Penelope was going to get Spencer special clear nail polish? yes. Does Spencer know that the nail polish is glow in the dark? Nope!

Penelope knocked on his door at exactly 3:45 knocking excitedly. She hoped Spencer wouldn’t realize that the nail polish said glow in the dark on it and she knew that the choice of tv shows would stop him from looking too much into it. Spencer opened the door shyly, only because he wasn’t sure how he would feel about having Garcia paint his nails but he calmed his nerves with a deep breath. 

“Alright baby, its time for some Dr. Who and nail polish!!”

“You know Garcia, im actually very excited for this. Thank you for not laughing at me and doing this for me it means a lot.”

She smiled and hugged him shortly before grabbing paper towels and sat on the floor in front of the couch. “Any time for my boy wonder!”

Spencer sat on the couch criss cross and let his hands fall in front of Penelope. The Dr. Who marathon had begun already and Penelope was so focused on his nails and Spencer was focused on the TV and didn’t realize what Penelope was doing on his hands. As he let his left hand dry, he watched Penelope skillfully paint his right hand with the clear polish. He liked the thought of someday using colors nail polish but for now, the clear will do. Penelope stood back once she was done to stretch her legs and admire her handy work.

“Hey they look so good! Salon grade with there you owe me!!” She said with a huge smile laughing slightly to herself.

“Thank you Penelope I love them so much”

They hugged after he thanked her profusely ands went on her way. The rest of his night went according to plan. He ate dinner and got to bed. Not once did he notice the slight glow of his finger nails. That continued the entire weekend. He never stopped in the dark to realize the glow on his fingers and it seemed as if Penelope’s plan really was working after all. Until he got to work on Monday. It had been raining with crazy thunder and lightning all morning making its hassle to get to work and stay warm and dry. About half way through the day, to Spencers disadvantage, the team was way more observant to his hands than he thought. And that was when he saw it. He was in the middle of reading a page of a case file and the light went out. That was when he noticed the glow in his fingernails. He immediately shoved his hands into his pockets and went to Garcias cave to confront her.

“GARCIA WHY ARE MY NAILS GLOWING IN THE DARK?!?!?”

“Finally you noticed! For a genius you can be pretty oblivious sometimes.”

“Please tell me you have something to take this off before the team notices please Garcia” He begged and begged.

“Sorry boy wonder, you’re gonna have to wait for me to come over with some nail polish remover!” He left with a huff.

When Spencer returned to the bullpen, all he could think about was how he was going to hide his hands. Could he sit on them?Could he just keep them in his pockets? He had no idea how he was going to deal with this. He decided to keep his hands in his pockets, claiming they’re cold. That was until he was in the round table room sitting on the table going on his phone. When JJ walked in, he was so immersed in his articles about god knows what, he forgot to hide his hands. Thats when he heard her gasp. Oh crap. She noticed…

“JJ I know what it looks like just please don’t tell Morgan or anyone else on the team. Garcia came over this weekend after I asked her to paint my nails and I thought she used clear but she tricked me into using glow in the dark.” He explained in one breath, not letting her get a word out.

“Spence I think that’s cool! You had the courage to paint your nails and I love how it looks! It would be even better if you had used a fun color though” She stated trying to make him less self conscious. “Come on were all hanging out in the bullpen and I came to get you.”

He huffed and got up, immediately shoving his hands into hiding in his pockets. After he got down and into the swing of things in the dark, he began to fidget and absentmindedly removed his hands from his pockets. Thats when Derek grabbed his hand and held it up for the whole team to see. Spencer fought against Dereks stone grip and ultimately lost.

“Ooh pretty boy got some pampering this weekend didn’t he?” Morgan asked in a teasing tone as he let go of Spencers hand.

“Actually Derek, it is simply something I was interested in and instead of having to protect my ‘fragile masculinity’ “ Spencer said using air quotes and putting on his best Derek Morgan impression, “I enjoy doing more feminine things sometimes. Like painting my nails. Its scientifically healthier for one to explore things they have interest in rather than putting them aside for the fear of being judged. Hence why I had Garcia paint my nails this weekend. Yes I did use clear, but that was only because I knew you would make fin of me and I also just wanted to try it out first.” Spencer stated and everyone was silent.

Hotch intervened, “Morgan stop teasing him. Spencer I like it, honestly I wish Jack was that open to trying more feminine things, you know, just to try them.”

"Well Spencer I think its cool. Not gonna lie, it kina looks cute on you" Emily stated as she pinched his cheek like an old lady would to a cute little kid.

"I like it too. I used to let my wives paint my nails but I wish I had the courage to wear it out in public" Everyone was taken aback by Dave's openness to that type of thing because, to be honest, David Rossi is a token straight.

Spencer was taken aback by the lack of laughter at him or teasing at his expense. Everyone decided to go back to the conversation that was taking place beforehand. Spencer silently smiled to himself, glad they didn’t think anything different of him for trying new things. It was safe to say that the test run was a success and that was far from the last time Spencer wore nail polish into work.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy i hope you enjoyed this little one shot of fem!spencer because i just love the idea of him with painted nails so...  
> comment any requests and Ill try to write some for you just no smut!


End file.
